empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Status Effects
In Empires & Puzzles, status effects can be grouped into 2 categories: beneficial effects, called buffs, and hindering effects, called status ailments. Status effects can modify nearly every aspect of a battle (e.g. attack, defense, incoming damage and usage of Special Skills). A wise use of them can turn the tide of a battle. Status effects tipically last from 2 to 6 turns. Most of the status effects can stack with each other, but some may overwrite the current status (most notably opposite status like increased attack and decreased attack). DaveCozy has made a list of which status can or can't be overwritten. Click here to check it out. Buffs Beneficial modifiers applied by Buffers to allies. Can be dispelled by Dispellers, unless they are marked as . You can check below which heroes and items can apply them. Current available buffs: * Increased attack. 24px|bottom|link=Ares 24px|bottom|link=Boldtusk 24px|bottom|link=Boldtusk#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Gadeirus 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Chameleon 24px|bottom|link=Hawkmoon#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Jill 24px|bottom|link=Kiril 24px|bottom|link=Puss in Boots 24px|bottom|link=Rigard#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Rumpelstiltskin 24px|bottom|link=Shaarkot 24px|bottom|link=Silthus 24px|bottom|link=Sir_Lancelot 24px|bottom|link=Toril 24px|bottom|link=Zimkitha 24px|bottom|link=Bear Banner 24px|bottom|link=Dragon Banner 24px|bottom|link=Titan Banner 24px|bottom|link=Panacea * Increased attack with a further increase every time the hero is hit. 24px|bottom|link=Black Knight 24px|bottom|link=Brienne 24px|bottom|link=Khiona 24px|bottom|link=Namahage * Increased attack with decreased accuracy. 24px|bottom|link=Wu_Kong * Increased attack and decreased accuracy that only applies when the target has more health than the target. 24px|bottom|link=Ranvir * Increased Normal attack (tile/slash). 24px|bottom|link=Tarlak * Increased Normal attack that only applies when the target has more health than the target. 24px|bottom|link=Miki * Increased chance to drop any received damage to 1. 24px|bottom|link=Black Knight * Increased defense. 24px|bottom|link=Aegir 24px|bottom|link=Danzaburo 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Owl 24px|bottom|link=Gunnar 24px|bottom|link=Hou 24px|bottom|link=Kailani 24px|bottom|link=Khagan 24px|bottom|link=Kiril 24px|bottom|link=Magni 24px|bottom|link=Marie-Thérèse 24px|bottom|link=Melendor#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Olaf 24px|bottom|link=Shrubbear 24px|bottom|link=Victor 24px|bottom|link=Vivica 24px|bottom|link=Wilbur 24px|bottom|link=Turtle Banner 24px|bottom|link=Dragon Banner 24px|bottom|link=Titan Banner 24px|bottom|link=Panacea * Increased defense. (Stacks with other defense modifiers.) 24px|bottom|link=Paladin * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Kong 24px|bottom|link=Jean-François * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Agwe * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Guinevere * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Kashhrek 24px|bottom|link=Morgan_Le_Fay * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Boomer 24px|bottom|link=Domitia * New status ailments affecting defense will be replaced by increased defense. 24px|bottom|link=Jean-François * Increased defense against Special Skills. 24px|bottom|link=Gretel 24px|bottom|link=Hansel 24px|bottom|link=Kadilen 24px|bottom|link=King_Arthur 24px|bottom|link=Queen_of_Hearts 24px|bottom|link=Shrubbear * Can't be targeted by enemies. 24px|bottom|link=Invisibility Potion * Taunt prevents enemies from using Special Skills on the caster's allies. 24px|bottom|link=Black Knight 24px|bottom|link=Shrubbear * Increased healing for any healing received. 24px|bottom|link=Triton * Recover HP over turns. 24px|bottom|link=Aeron 24px|bottom|link=Alberich 24px|bottom|link=Ares 24px|bottom|link=Gadeirus 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Gazelle 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Owl 24px|bottom|link=Guinevere 24px|bottom|link=Hawkmoon#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Marie-Thérèse 24px|bottom|link=Melendor#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Puss in Boots 24px|bottom|link=Rigard#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Tarlak * Heal part of dealt normal damage. 24px|bottom|link=Aegir 24px|bottom|link=Musashi * Share received damage with other team members. 24px|bottom|link=Aegir 24px|bottom|link=Gunnar 24px|bottom|link=Gunnar#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Kailani 24px|bottom|link=Wilbur * Increased critical chance. 24px|bottom|link=Ares 24px|bottom|link=Gregorion 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Chameleon 24px|bottom|link=Melia * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Ariel 24px|bottom|link=Bauchan 24px|bottom|link=Boss_Wolf 24px|bottom|link=Danzaburo 24px|bottom|link=Friar_Tuck 24px|bottom|link=Khagan 24px|bottom|link=Sir_Lancelot * Recover mana over turns. 24px|bottom|link=Alberich * Immune to negative mana effects. 24px|bottom|link=Poseidon * Immune to effects that block usage of Special Skills. 24px|bottom|link=Poseidon * Counterattack with part of the damage received. 24px|bottom|link=Boril 24px|bottom|link=Boss_Wolf 24px|bottom|link=Cyprian 24px|bottom|link=Elena 24px|bottom|link=Elena#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Obakan 24px|bottom|link=Sumitomo * All status effects and part of the damage is reflected back to the attacker. 24px|bottom|link=Titanium Shield * A moderate amount mana received for every counterattack. The effect gets diminished for consecutive activations during the same turn. 24px|bottom|link=Sumitomo * Reflect all status effects and part of the damage from Special Skills back to the attacker. 24px|bottom|link=Mitsuko * Reflect all status effects and part of the damage from Special Skills back to the attacker. 24px|bottom|link=Ursena * Increased chance to dodge Special Skills that do damage. The higher the damage from the special is, the higher the chance to dodge it. Receive mana on dodge. 24px|bottom|link=Margaret * Increased chance to dodge Special Skills. Each dodge summons a Sakura Fox Minion. 24px|bottom|link=Inari * Increased attack. Immune to normal attacks, Special Skill attacks and status effects. Can't gain mana. 24px|bottom|link=Ameonna * The hero is resurrected with some health when they die. 24px|bottom|link=Atomos * When the character dies, they will be reborn as a Zombie. 24px|bottom|link=Marie-Thérèse * The hero is reborn in Chameleon Mode with some health, increased attack, and decreased defense when they die. 24px|bottom|link=Muggy * Chameleon Mode: increased attack, decreased defense. 24px|bottom|link=Muggy * Dance of Spirits: increased attack, increased damage reduction on all received damage. If the caster dies, receive some damage and mana is decreased by -100%. Immune to status effects. 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Gazelle * Immune to status ailments. 24px|bottom|link=Aeron 24px|bottom|link=Gato 24px|bottom|link=Grazul * Increased attack and defense. 24px|bottom|link=Aeron * Increased attack and defense. 24px|bottom|link=Alasie * Increased attack and defense. 24px|bottom|link=Gravemaker * Increased attack and defense. 24px|bottom|link=Gregorion * Increased attack and defense. 24px|bottom|link=Drake_Fong * Recover some health per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Khiona * Recover some health per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Aegir * Recover some health per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Zimkitha * Recover some health per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Evelyn * Recover some health per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Onatel * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Kunchen * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Frida * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Anzogh * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Margaret * Increased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Ranvir * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Seshat * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Miki * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Grazul * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Kingston * Increased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Neith * Increased critical chance. 24px|bottom|link=Grimble * Increased critical chance. 24px|bottom|link=Vela * Increased critical chance. 24px|bottom|link=Jean-François Status Ailments Harmful modifiers applied by Debuffers and damage over time. Typically applied to enemies, but in some cases it can be applied to the caster itself. Can be dispelled by Cleansers and Antidotes, unless they are marked as . You can check below which heroes and items can apply them. Current available status ailments: * Decreased accuracy. 24px|bottom|link=Bane 24px|bottom|link=Bane#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Danzaburo 24px|bottom|link=Drake_Fong 24px|bottom|link=Hu_Tao 24px|bottom|link=Joon 24px|bottom|link=Joon#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Justice 24px|bottom|link=Neith 24px|bottom|link=Arrow Attack * Decreased attack. 24px|bottom|link=Berden 24px|bottom|link=Buddy 24px|bottom|link=Gill-Ra 24px|bottom|link=Horghall 24px|bottom|link=Horghall#Costume 24px|bottom|link=King_Arthur 24px|bottom|link=Nash 24px|bottom|link=Quintus#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Richard 24px|bottom|link=Richard#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Santa_Claus 24px|bottom|link=Scarlett 24px|bottom|link=Skittleskull 24px|bottom|link=Skittleskull#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Vela 24px|bottom|link=Zeline 24px|bottom|link=Axe Attack 24px|bottom|link=Bomb Attack 24px|bottom|link=Giant Harpoon * Decreased attack with a further decrease every time the character is hit. 24px|bottom|link=Kingston * Decreased attack. The effect duration resets if the character is healed. 24px|bottom|link=Alice * Decreased defense. 24px|bottom|link=Buddy 24px|bottom|link=Cheshire_Cat 24px|bottom|link=Finley 24px|bottom|link=Gill-Ra 24px|bottom|link=Gormek 24px|bottom|link=Grimm 24px|bottom|link=Gunnar#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Isarnia 24px|bottom|link=Isarnia#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Jack_O%27Hare 24px|bottom|link=Kunchen 24px|bottom|link=Master_Lepus 24px|bottom|link=Rumpelstiltskin 24px|bottom|link=Santa_Claus 24px|bottom|link=Squire_Wabbit 24px|bottom|link=Tiburtus 24px|bottom|link=Tiburtus#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Ulmer 24px|bottom|link=Valen 24px|bottom|link=Vivica#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Wilbur 24px|bottom|link=Giant Harpoon * Decreased defense with a further decrease every time the character is hit. (*Valkyrie's Bane: further decrease each turn.) 24px|bottom|link=Athena 24px|bottom|link=Brienne#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Valkyrie's Bane * Decreased defense. The effect duration resets if the character is healed. 24px|bottom|link=White_Rabbit * Decreased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Frida 24px|bottom|link=King_Arthur * Decreased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Evelyn * Decreased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Panther * Decreased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Falcon * Decreased defense against . 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Jackal * Element is changed. 24px|bottom|link=Guardian_Chameleon * Decreased healing for any healing received. 24px|bottom|link=Arman 24px|bottom|link=Gafar 24px|bottom|link=Hisan 24px|bottom|link=Jabbar 24px|bottom|link=Perseus 24px|bottom|link=Rana 24px|bottom|link=Yunan * Decreased healing for any healing received. 24px|bottom|link=Sargasso * Part of applied healing is stolen. 24px|bottom|link=Valeria 24px|bottom|link=Victor 24px|bottom|link=Vlad * Decreased mana generation. 24px|bottom|link=Alasie 24px|bottom|link=Boss_Wolf 24px|bottom|link=Chochin 24px|bottom|link=Lianna#Costume 24px|bottom|link=Little_John 24px|bottom|link=Natalya 24px|bottom |link=Sorcerer * Part of received mana is stolen. 24px|bottom|link=Onatel * Can't gain mana. 24px|bottom|link=Danzaburo 24px|bottom|link=Hel 24px|bottom|link=Proteus 24px|bottom|link=Time Freeze * Can't use Special Skill. 24px|bottom|link=Peters 24px|bottom|link=Miki * Receive some damage and reduce mana when mana is full. 24px|bottom|link=Gretel 24px|bottom|link=Hansel 24px|bottom|link=Pixie * Automatically cast Mindless Attack on a random ally when mana is full. 24px|bottom|link=Merlin * Receive some Burn damage per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Azlar 24px|bottom|link=Colen 24px|bottom|link=Gravemaker 24px|bottom|link=Jahangir 24px|bottom|link=Jean-François 24px|bottom|link=Kelile 24px|bottom|link=Marjana 24px|bottom|link=Nashgar 24px|bottom|link=Natalya 24px|bottom|link=Dragon Attack * Receive some Poison damage per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Cheshire_Cat 24px|bottom|link=Jabberwock 24px|bottom|link=Layla 24px|bottom|link=oberon 24px|bottom|link=Proteus 24px|bottom|link=Rumpelstiltskin 24px|bottom|link=Sartana * Receive some Water damage per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Vela * Receive some damage per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Arman 24px|bottom|link=Gafar 24px|bottom|link=Hisan 24px|bottom|link=Jabbar 24px|bottom|link=Rana 24px|bottom|link=Yunan * Receive some damage per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Valeria 24px|bottom|link=Victor 24px|bottom|link=Vlad * Receive some Bleed damage per turn. 24px|bottom | Barbarian * Receive damage over turns. Damage increase every turn. 24px|bottom|link=Lady_Locke * The caster drains some HP per turn. 24px|bottom|link=Morgan_Le_Fay Special Buffs This category of buffs are always active once their conditions are met and are not applied by heroes. They are available during some special rules of Wars and Raid Tournaments. * Increased attack from Attack Boost. (10% times Stack Count) (During Attack Boost - stacks with other attack modifiers.) * Increased attack from Buff Booster. (20% times Buffs active) (During Buff Booster - multiplier always active when character has any other buffs.) Category:Gameplay